


Watch

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [99]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between seasons two and three while the group is traveling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

The group was stopped in the middle of the road, staring until Rick finally stepped forward, “We need to keep moving.”

Hershel nodded, “Before dark.” He glanced at what had enthralled the others again, “We can’t do anything here and it isn’t safe.”

The small town they had found could have been a sanctuary for a few nights or a few weeks, but instead it was just a blackened hole in the ground. All of the small stores that had made up Main Street were burned to the ground, leaving exposed basements and shards of glass from the windows littering the sidewalks. Something had happened, but they wouldn’t be able to say if it was arson, an accident or a strike by nature, all they could tell was that this town was truly dead.

Daryl shifted his bow across his back and straddled his brother’s motorcycle again. “I’ll scout ahead if you want to check some of the houses for supplies.” He gestured toward the half-burnt remains of building that were along the next block.

“Yeah, don’t go too far though, we need to set up a camp soon.” Rick glanced at Lori, she was leaning heavily against the side of the car and rubbing her stomach. She didn’t see his look though so he continued, “Glenn, Hershel and Maggie, up for some recon with me? The rest can stay here and guard.”

Carl looked as though he might protest but Rick just held up a hand, “Help your mother. We won’t be long.” He gave his son a look until the boy nodded his acceptance of the order.

Daryl nodded also, acknowledging the plans before starting the bike and taking off down the road, slowly navigating around parts of the burnt building fronts that had fallen into the street.

Carol and the others surrounded Lori, “We’ll be okay, just be careful. Those houses might have damage you can’t see.”

“We’ll be careful, and quick.” Hershel patted her shoulder before moving toward Rick and the others, “Watch Beth for me, alright?”

Carol nodded, “Of course.”


End file.
